Lilian Rosh, Undercover
by lilypotterliveson
Summary: This is the beggining of a story i am gonna write about my fave character Lily's life.


Lillian Rosh, Undercover  
Chapter One  
A New Beginning   
Lily nervously boarded the train at platform 9 3/4. She looked about confused as she glanced up and down the walk looking oddly for some marker of where it was when her mother pointed out a large cement beam that was between platform 9 and platform 10. But she did not understand there was no train there at all. What was she supposed to board? Lily's mother gestured for her to walk forward and as she did the world around her changed into that of an impenetrable wizarding world all in its own. She saw the massive train that loomed in front of her and nervously looked back and waited for her mother and father to follow with her belongings. Her mother showed her where the first years boarded and sent her on her way onto the train with a trunk full of first year spell books, wand, quills and parchment, and her pet owl Shag. She was helped aboard the train by a seventh year prefect and took a seat in an empty cabin. A pretty girl who looked about her age entered her cabin and sat down looking at Lily patiently.  
"Well aren't yah gonna speak?" The girl asked with an English accent.  
"Hello Veronica how yah doing?"  
"Fine and you?"  
"Just fine, it has been quite awhile hasn't it? When was the last time we saw each other? Over Christmas a few years ago, right?"   
"Yeah over Christmas, and what was it our parents fought about then any ways. Heck, our mothers were practically inseparable then, weren't they?"  
"Yeah they were very close, so weren't we. Boy a lot sure has changed since then huh?"  
"Uh huh it sure has. I really wish we could have still been friends I have really missed you Veronica."  
"Soup!"   
"What?"  
"Soup, our parents were fighting over the goblin toe soup recipes."  
"Oh yeah! Boy that sure wasn't anything really needing fighting over that crap was bad!"  
"But you know how our parents are."  
All of a sudden the train came to a stop at the drop off point in Hogsmede. It was time to sail with Hagrid across the lake to Hogwarts. The first years boarded the boats and worriedly began looking around. The boats began to move and they started talking about hoping to be sorted into the same houses. Lily and Veronica exited off the boats at the shoreline and began to walk faster to catch up with the head of the group. They spoke briefly with a few of the other students and found out the names of two brown haired boys, James and Sirius, three blonde girls, Sara, Delia, Marta, and a red haired girl named Carina. As they entered the school the babbling crowd hushed and began to follow the teachers instructions on the sorting ceremony and Hogwarts rules of conduct. The first years entered and stood in a straight line, well half way straight line facing the four large tables that obviously were noted as the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw commons tables. Lily looked backwards at the teachers sitting behind them and nervously looked at the starry ceiling above her. She was so nervous that she jumped in the air as the hat began to sing a song that was uniquely different from all the other years past. The students were called forward one at a time to be sorted. Starting with Ashland, Krista. Krista was a Hufflepuff. Then they sorted fifteen other unknown kids until they heard Grady, Carina. Who was sorted Ravenclaw. Another ten were sorted until Martins, Delia (Gryffindor) and Martins, Sara (Gryffindor). Another six were called until James Potter was named a Gryffindor, and Marta Sanchez was marked Slytherin. After the next ten were sorted there came Lily Rosh who was declared Ravenclaw back-to-back with Veronica Roswell who also was a Ravenclaw. After the last were sorted with the name Zimmerman, Joshua, Hufflepuff called, food appeared in front of the hungry students and they all hurriedly dug in. The Ravenclaw Perfect, Dolly Davidson, told them all the password to enter the commons room. They next were given a choice of beds and Veronica and Lily chose to bottom bunks that were next to each other. They pulled their curtains shut and fell asleep. 


End file.
